User talk:Harold Burned-Mane
Re: Re: Moderators I realize that. However, given the fact that the RP that HLL was last in is still ongoing, I assume that she's gone. Plus, she never stated that she was leaving. So, we can assume that she is inactive. Either way, just letting you know. Tell me if you find out more. SunnyWuzHere (talk) 16:16, August 4, 2015 (UTC) EDIT: I was wrong, they are still around. My mistake. From Shille Hey Harold. Sorry about basically pulling out of GoT. I got sort of bogged down in the posts and stopped following the page, and only saw your post on my talk page recently. I know this sounds like a lot of excuses, but I don't want you to think that I've been neglecting/ignoring GoT on purpose. I was going to come back, but then I saw you'd taken control of Lyon yourself. I'd be glad to come back and join again, if you need/want me. It's up to you. Concerning Issues Hey Harold As you may have heard or seen, there has been a security issue regarding Wikia. You can find more about it in Cmmunity Central, at the Weekend Security Issues thread on the General Discussion board. Just to be safe, i recommend changing your account's password to a new one, and use the Special:UserLogin option instead of the one at the bar. Sorry if this caused any inconvenience. I just thought to let you know to be on the safe side. Edit: I also thought that we should warn the other users here as well, but I'd like to discuss it with the other staff first before making a decision. [[User:HumbleDaedricServant|''A man chooses. A slave obeys.]] Summon 05:05, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Tamriel: Total War 2? Hey, Harro! The TTW was shut down because you were too busy to deal with the steaming pile of crap that it must have been for you. Have things changed to the point where you would consider resuming it? Veni, Vidi, Vici (talk) 15:07, August 12, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, you always had a mountain of power-creeping messages to deal with. With people timeskipping months ahead, and the co-GMs a bit too invested in their own factions to effectively moderate, I can't imagine you had much fun. If it ever becomes a thing, I'd really appreciate a steam message or an email. Veni, Vidi, Vici (talk) 18:31, August 16, 2015 (UTC) Flame/Chillrend Hey, Harold, A quick question; were you planning on using the sword Stormrend (from the same mod-maker as Flamerend) at any point in BMC? Because if not, I'd consider using it for a certain devious porpoise. Thank you, "Once more unto the breach, dear friends..." - Henry V Helios 09:25, August 19, 2015 (UTC) ---- Awesome, thanks Harold, I will save it for a later RP. On a side note, who has Chillrend? "Once more unto the breach, dear friends..." - Henry V ------- Helios 09:43, August 19, 2015 (UTC) Potential Category? It just occurred to me that we don't have any categories concerning Lore or Events. Could this be arranged? 'Lazarus Grimm Send a raven! 20:29, August 19, 2015 (UTC)' Fantasy Foods Hej Harold, I have a small request. As I'm sure you are aware, the Elder Scrolls Wiki managed to get the sweetroll into the finals of wikia's annual battle of the fantasy foods. We are now fallling just a bit behind our competitor. Basically, I was wondering if you can make an announcement and highlight it so that everyone knows to vote for the sweetroll (and the nuka cola, to help the Fallout community), if they haven't already. It would be much appreciated! The link is here. Emperor Maximus (talk) 17:12, August 24, 2015 (UTC) I didnt mean to make an article it's been awhile since I made an RP. Play till' you drop (talk) 20:27, August 25, 2015 (UTC) RE: Half Gods I'll see what I can do. School started for me on Monday so I may be a little strict on time, but I'd be happy to join if my schedule agrees. President Polishman (talk) 11:58, August 26, 2015 (UTC) I am making the RP elsewhere if you refer to my talk page I am leaving so you can take down the page. -Ciao Razi On Regard of Thordar He's now truly genderless thanks to the cosmic knowledge granted by Herma Mora (yep, he's literally twisted into a genderless being by the cosmic arts). It's a similar eldritch creature to Moon Presence, except Thordar generally takes the form of a human male and uses "he" as pronoun. Hello I am afraid that I have resigned from this wiki due to various reasons. See here for the details. I thank you for the time I have spent here. And I bid farwell. [[User:HumbleDaedricServant|''A man chooses. A slave obeys.]] Summon 20:56, August 29, 2015 (UTC) The Golden Ash Yam Tournament Greetings Champion of the Sand! If you have received this message, please do not disregard it as simple junk mail, I know that I would as that stuff never ceases to be annoying… You have been selected as one of many champions to take part in the first Golden Ash Yam Tournament, where representative fighters belonging to each champion will compete in league of le- heroic warriors, cunning rogues and smart alecky mages. We are sure that most of you will need some time to decide on which of your characters will be your champion, assuming that you have more than one character that is. Usual arena rules apply, *Combatants must be characters from this wiki and must have articles. *Combatants should, preferably, have an image in their articles... (Stock images will do, if you can't get a hold of one, I may be able to create your character in Skyrim/Oblivion/Morrowind or via some other means, if I'm given some warning.) *Combatant can posses any ability as it's the community vote that wins the fight. *Nominated combatants for the Golden Ash Yam Tournament MUST belong to the user. *Only character information from the articles will be used in the abilities descriptions, any powers and abilities not mentioned in the article will not make it into the description. *Any changes to the articles made after the character's nominations will not be counted in the description either. If you are hesitant to enter the Tournament and do not wish to have a champion submitted, then you have three days to pull them out. Alternatively, if you have a specific champion in mind, please say which one you nominate here by Wednesday or else one will be chosen for you. Get prepared or get dead! The Arena Announcer. HalfGod Harry, I changed my mind. Can I reserve whichever Kynareth you don't use, and save Kothe for later, once the half-sister has been introduced? Thanks, "Once more unto the breach, dear friends..." - Henry V 06:47, September 4, 2015 (UTC) : That's fine, I'll jsut use Saffir for now. I'll introduce him when you introduce your girl. : "Once more unto the breach, dear friends..." - Henry V 10:16, September 4, 2015 (UTC) Helseth Redoran Yo yo boss, I'm just curious bout Helseth Redoran's chestpiece on the pic. What is it? Thanks in advance. KOOL KHAJIIT 05:45, September 5, 2015 (UTC) Half-God Hey, Harold In Half-God, would it be possible to have antagonist Half-Gods that do not count as part of the 3 characters? Let me know as soon as you can Thanks, SunnyWuzHere (talk) 21:09, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Re: Re: Half-Gods Well, I was planning on having a central antagonist (a main character) who would have a few Half-Gods (secondary characters) working with and helping him... Is that okay? SunnyWuzHere (talk) 23:33, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Could you come to chat? SunnyWuzHere (talk) 23:49, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Half God Question... Hey Harold, it is Sithy here... I just wanted to tell you that I'm lost as to what to do on Half Gods. You see, I never saw that Half Gods had a sequel, and I thought it had died; until I saw the activity feed. What I'm asking is, how do I reincorporate myself (and maybe a recap :} ?) Thanks for your time - Sithy Sithfanjedi (talk) 16:05, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Re: Half God consider I quitted that RP, or at least I'd throw a new character who's completely mortal into it. Hey mind if I introduce John in HG? I mean cuffs is more of a sidekick than her own unique character, though she is very intresting designed. Cain is the major but his plot line was not fuffiled so I was wondering If I could put John in as a bounty hunter, specialized in Half Gods. Thanks Mind giving his card a look ever, Its been much changed since I originaly posted it. The only thing missing is the Bio which includes his mother origanly being used as a sacrifice to Sithis, but John resulting from it. Orsinium/Wrothgaria No, as I established in RP, Wrothgaria was undergoing a recent civil war. It was Orcs vs. Orcs with Other Half-Gods. Sorry if it wasn't entirely clear. SunnyWuzHere (talk) 02:10, September 25, 2015 (UTC) Alien Opression Hey Harold, I have a war RP but I barely know what I'm doing, in this kind, I am of course trying to get better. But I need some help. http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:142597 Keeper, the Nelthro (talk) 16:54, September 27, 2015 (UTC) HG Cards That was kind of the idea, Harold. Basically, the story is that they were born to a performing troupe that also worshipped Half-Gods. So, as they travelled around, they would steal/kidnap Half-Gods, and also some would be born within the troupe. That's why they're all spread around. "Once more unto the breach, dear friends..." - Henry V (Helios) 01:12, September 28, 2015 (UTC) More on HG Characters Harold, I tweaked the son of Akatosh's ability a tiny bit, it now allows him to know their parent if their parent (in the correct aspect) is worshipped in Cyrodiil. Is this okay, or do you want me to change it back? Cheers, "Once more unto the breach, dear friends..." - Henry V (Helios) 10:00, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Sub Pages I'm not sure how to do that, I will if someone shows me. Queen Psycho of LON (talk) 14:54, September 29, 2015 (UTC) edit nvm, I thought you meant something else. I'll make it more like your stories and split it up between acts. MoM Hey, just wanted to say that I fixed the problem of the page being too long, I did it in a similar style to your War of Succession series, using the same template and split it into five acts (each act consisting of 5 chapters) and an epilogue. Hopefully that should cause less problems. Queen Psycho of LON (talk) 17:45, September 29, 2015 (UTC) Spatial Manipulation So to explain the power, I'm thinking a mix of Alteration and Conjuration. Telekinesis and Teleportation. What do you think? Keeper, the Nelthro (talk) 23:37, September 30, 2015 (UTC) I never used paradox or wormhole, however I do want to be able to pass through solid objects. Keeper, the Nelthro (talk) 10:14, October 1, 2015 (UTC) I know what you mean, that is why I had Xeraz say that they learned it instead of mastering it. even though to learn it it would take time. But we could sort of not allow them to actually use the powers before in the falmer RP. That way it will sort of work itself out. Keeper, the Nelthro (talk) 17:50, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Isn't falmer RP the next one? That'd be like 4 years. Sounds adequate to me. At the same time I can kill off Nilya. Keeper, the Nelthro (talk) 17:58, October 1, 2015 (UTC)